


Twin Drabbles 10

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Twin Drabbles 10**

** Knees **

Sunstreaker was on his hands and knees as he scrubbed the brig floor as punishment for knocking out his twin brother Sideswipe.

 

** Cheated Death **

“Hey Sunny, how many times have we cheated death” asked Sideswipe.

“No Idea, I lost count” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Paint **

“ Hey Sunny can I borrow some of your paint cans” asked Sideswipe.

“ Over my dead body” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Much **

Sunstreaker covered his mouth and ran to the nearest bin and purged  his tank.

“I think you had too much to drink last night” commented Sideswipe.

“ You think” replied Sunstreaker after he had wiped his mouth.

 

** Count **

Sunstreaker could count the number of times he said I love you to his twin brother Sideswipe on one hand.

 

** Limped  **

Sunstreaker limped to the med bay with his right knee joint throwing out sparks of electricity as he walked.

 

** Toy **

“Sunstreaker why do you still have this” asked Sideswipe  holding a sparkling soft toy turbo fox in his hand.

“Where did you find that” asked Sunstreaker as he quickly snatched the toy back.  

 

** Sound **

Sideswipe woke up to the sound of screaming and he was covered in sweat.

“ A nightmare bro” slurred Sunstreaker who was half awake and trying to recharge.

 

** Nightmares **

“Sideswipe your nightmares are getting worse” said Sunstreaker.

“ I don’t have nightmares” denied Sideswipe.

 

** Holding **

Sideswipe woke up from recharge seeing Sunstreaker holding him down and Sideswipe’s throat was sore from the screaming.

****

** Arms **

In the morning Sideswipe woke up to his brother’s sleeping face and yellow arms wrapped around him.   

 

** Struggled  **

Sunstreaker struggled to get the hand cuffs off his wrists as he watched Sideswipe being dragged away from the Decepticon brig.


End file.
